The present invention relates to a hydraulic brake system with anti-lock control, in particular for automotive vehicles.
A brake system is known already from the technical leaflet of Robert Bosch GmbH "Pkw-Bremsanlagen" (passenger vehicle brake systems), first edition, page 17, picture 36. In this brake system the modulated braking pressure has a reactive effect on the brake pedal during the anti-lock control, since the auxiliary-pressure pump is directly connected to the tandem master cylinder. Due to this design of circuit configuration the brake system described above does not perform an anti-lock control operation with the given means without pedal pulsation and without valve switch noises caused by the digital control of the inlet and outlet valve designed as a three-way/three-position directional control valve combination.